1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface treatment method and a surface treatment device for partially roughening a surface of a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when a metallic film is formed on a surface of a substrate and so on, it is general that pretreatment is carried out on the surface of the substrate in order to improve adherence of the metallic film. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-073174 (JP 2001-073174 A), after masking a surface of a substrate except a film forming region, alkaline degreasing is carried out in the film forming region. Thereafter, a high pressure water flow is sprayed on the surface on which alkaline degreasing was carried out, thereby removing an oxide film (a passive film) of the substrate. With the technology described in JP 2001-073174 A, the oxide film formed on the surface of the film forming region is physically removed by a high pressure water flow, thus making it possible to form a metallic film with high adherence in the film forming region.
As another technology, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-114474 (JP 2014-114474 A) proposes a surface treatment method, in which a solid electrolyte film containing a solvent is arranged between a substrate serving as a positive electrode, and a negative electrode, the solid electrolyte film is brought into contact with a metal surface of the substrate, and voltage is applied between the substrate and the negative electrode. Thus, metal in a metal surface of the substrate is ionized into metal ion, thereby etching the metal surface of the substrate.
However, when the surface treatment technologies in JP 2001-073174A, JP 2014-114474 A and so on are used to partially roughen a substrate, it is necessary to mask every substrate except a surface region to be treated. Moreover, after the roughening, it is necessary to remove a masking material used to mask a surface of a substrate. Further, with the surface treatment technology described in JP 2001-073174 A, a high pressure water flow is sprayed on a substrate, and that could make a masking material peel off when trying to roughen a surface of a substrate further.